


Creampuff, Parts, Burn or: Three Acts of Deathshipping

by smutdouble



Series: Movie Night [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutdouble/pseuds/smutdouble
Summary: Three smutty, kinky one-shots involving Melvin and Ryou. Takes place in the Movie Night Universe.





	1. You're Sweet Enough to Eat, Creampuff

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, the Creampuff chapter is a little bit gross. It wasn't even going to be its own chapter, but I didn't expect the concept to fill six pages. Concept being, well, I had this idea about one Ryou's pet-names being 'creampuff' that struck me a little bit funny and I kind of just wanted to get it out of my head. I tried to think of who would do this to him, and Melvin seemed to be the most likely candidate, even though it seems rather tame for Melvin. The concept didn't wind up being played for laughs, because Melvin and Ryou's relationship isn't supposed to be good, but sometimes ideas just evolve.

Ryou moaned, squeezing Melvin's shoulders as Melvin's mouth explored his chest. He shivered every time it wandered across a nipple, hoping for kisses and licks, but expecting bites at any moment. Temporary crescents and oblong circles already decorated his flesh. Melvin left the imprints with his teeth and soothed the imprints with his tongue, and Ryou just moaned and moaned and moaned until he wasn't sure if it was good moaning or bad moaning.

He hitched against Melvin's stomach. Good god, those washboard abs...

A sharp pinch to his thigh caused Ryou to inhale a yelp and rub up against Melvin harder. As soon as he lifted his butt out of Melvin's lap, Melvin smacked it. When Ryou tried to sit, a strong arm locked around his waist, holding him in place for another slap. "Ah!" Ryou squirmed. Nails raked lightly up the back of his thigh and a finger probed between his cheeks. It zeroed in on the hole it wanted, and then two unlubed fingers force themselves inside.

Ryou whimpered. Melvin was still, always, testing the limits of what Ryou's body could take without lasting damage. He'd taken to teasing Ryou with the threat of dry anal, but so far Ryou's insistence that the Spirit would wake up in pain, and that would in fact be a bad thing, had kept him from going beyond fingers in that regard. Fingers were still plenty uncomfortable.

A third finger pried at the ring of muscle. Ryou jerked forward. Melvin slapped his ass harder, and then tried for three fingers again. Ryou pulled at the back of the couch, trapped bent over Melvin's shoulder. He couldn't escape. All he could do was cry out as the fingers plowed into him. He panted, clenching around Melvin's knuckles.

Melvin pressed kisses along Ryou's hip.

"Please, please, it hurts," Ryou whimpered, trying to rev Melvin up enough to stop the sadistic foreplay.

"You want something slicker?" Melvin purred between kisses.

Ryou's cock smeared precum on Melvin's shoulder as he struggled. "Please..."

Melvin released him, allowing Ryou to sink into his lap as he leaned forward. He grabbed something from the table, and then grabbed Ryou's butt. His other hand nestled something soft between Ryou's cheeks, squishing something cold along Ryou's crack.

"Melvin!" Ryou squirmed to the side, scowling. "I only had two of those left. Why would you even...?" He trailed off. It was such a weird thing to do, he blushed at forming the words.

"You'd rather I shove it here?" Melvin made to shove the crushed creampuff into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou pushed Melvin's hand away. "Not now!"

Chuckling, Melvin put the pastry in his own mouth, chewing slowly. "Seems fine to me."

Ryou's nose wrinkled. "You're going to get sick."

Melvin laughed. "Funny, biscuit." Gripping either side of Ryou's head, Melvin yanked him into a kiss. Ryou cringed. Breaking the kiss, Melvin studied Ryou's face, eyes twitching as he processed whatever plans were forming in his head. "Hm. If you're going to whine that much, I suppose I could clean you out first."

Ryou's eyes widened. "I... don't... ah..." He didn't like the sound of that. It sounded messy. Humiliatingly messy. But complaining further would encourage Melvin.

"Yes," Melvin purred as his hand slipped into the couch cushions. "That would be very nice of me."

Ryou yelped when Melvin hoisted him over a shoulder. As Melvin carried him to the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of the items in Melvin's other hand. The bottle of lube Ryou had hidden in the living room for when Melvin was too impatient to go find some, and a long, metal device. "Can we talk about this?" Ryou stammered.

"No." Melvin flicked on the porch lights and then shouldered the door open.

At least the weather was still temperate. Melvin set Ryou on his feet and forced him to face the side of the house. Spot-lit against the wall in the middle of the dark yard, Ryou felt like he was on stage. Not that anyone would look over the fence, but... "I'm sorry I complained about the pain. Please don't make me... it's too weird and gross, it's not even fun..."

Melvin picked up the hose from the coil near Ryou's feet. "This isn't a punishment for complaining. Your whining gets me almost as hard as the pretty colors you make."

Ryou cried out as Melvin stabbed the metal nozzle up his bum.

"I really am doing this to be nice. I won't say trust me, but you will thank me later."

Ryou heard the faucet squeak and felt a cool, wet splash in his bowels. The strange pressure built slowly as it filled him. He clenched around the rubber tube, panicking. He couldn't keep it in...

"Sh..." Melvin stroked Ryou's hair. "Let it go, tiny Florence."

"I w-want to go in-inside," Ryou stammered. "The bathroom... Please, at least just that." Water overflowed and squirted down his leg.

Melvin nuzzled Ryou's cheek. "I can feel the heat rushing to your face. What a wonderful shade of red." He pushed the hose deeper, pulled it almost out, and then slid it deep again. His hand groped and massaged Ryou's belly. "Tell me how it feels."

"Cold. Heavy." Ryou gritted his teeth, trying to relax, but water was pouring in as fast as it was pouring out and the unrelievable sense of fullness felt so wrong. He squirmed. "I don't like it." It didn't surprise Ryou when Melvin growled and pressed their bodies together. The thing he actually wanted up his bum rubbed up along the base of his spine. Hard. "Please," Ryou panted. "Take it out." This time when he squirmed, he made sure to wiggle the cleft of his bum against Melvin's balls. Sometimes the only way to get Melvin to stop doing something Ryou didn't like was to entice Melvin with something else.

A disappointed moan wound out of Ryou's throat when he felt air between their bodies again, but Melvin did pull the hose out of him.

"Can I go inside now?" Ryou asked in a low voice.

"We're not finished, snowflake."

"Nn..." Ryou rested his forehead on the side of the house. Melvin made it clear multiple times that bodily fluids and juices and excretions didn't bother him in the least. But he couldn't think about that too hard, because the thought of Melvin splattered with viscera followed soon after and gave him weird, mixed feelings. Too many horror movies. Too much Melvin. Ryou took a few deep breaths. As he attempted to relax, the first ejection of water made him gasp and lock up again. His stomach complained, audibly and physically.

Melvin chuckled. "If you're going to stand there all night debating, at least suck my cock while I wait."

Ryou wrapped an arm around his churning abdomen. Just get it over with. Shaking and nauseous, he let the rest of the water go. He heard Melvin move, and then felt cold water sheeting down his legs from his lower back. After Melvin hosed him off, he grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Bow down."

The cool pavement stung Ryou's elbows and knees, but he dropped into the position Melvin wanted. With his ass in the air and his legs spread, the cool breeze caressed his genitals. He hoped Melvin didn't plan to fuck him on the abrasive concrete. There was a light scraping sound as he picked up the metal tool and the bottle of lube. Ryou gulped. He could see it better now. "Oh, bollocks, you're going to put that inside me?"

"Don't worry. It's medical. I'm sure it's perfectly safe." Melvin squirted lube onto the speculum, and then rubbed it between Ryou's cheeks to spread the slick goo around.

"So are scalpels and bone saws," Ryou groaned, hiding his face in his forearms.

"Mm. But if I used a scalpel to look at your insides, it would be a lot harder to put you back together."

"Nn..." Ryou flinched as the cold implement nudged into him. At first it only felt mildly uncomfortable. There was some awkwardness knowing his grossest innards were the current center of attention. Once the stretching sensation began to exceed the girth of Melvin's cock, however, Ryou found himself pressing a knuckle to his teeth. He recalled the time Melvin had fisted him, how horrible that had been, and whimpered.

"Almost there, just need to let a little more light in." The words were comforting, but the tone sounded hungry, and he kept turning the screw mercilessly.

"Melvin," Ryou whined, swaying as he fought the instinct to escape. "Melvin..."

"Mm." Melvin squeezed a cheek in each hand, holding Ryou still. "Look at you."

Ryou heard Melvin spit into him. "Ah!" He rocked forward, so Melvin pulled him back.

"I wish you could see it. It disappears all the way up inside your guts." He swatted Ryou's hip. "Stay put, creampuff."

The sound of splattering water approached Ryou from behind. He shivered. It splashed in and around his hole, filling him up and pouring out to puddle around his knees.

"There we go." Melvin lowered the nozzle into Ryou's bum and traced it around his inner rim.

Ryou thought he could feel the water bubbling and churning inside him. He panted, setting his jaw against the pain as his body struggled with the strange intrusions.

"You're shaking," Melvin commented as he slowly stirred the water with the hose.

"Please hurry up," Ryou begged. "It hurts."

"A six, if I recall," Melvin said.

"Melvin, _please._ " It was a struggle to keep from shouting. He didn't want a concerned neighbor to look over the fence. Though he didn't expect much, he was pleasantly surprised when the speculum loosened a bit. Then a hand patted him on the hindquarters as the hose withdrew.

"Stand up."

Ryou shuddered as more watered poured down his legs. He couldn't close them properly, so he stood awkwardly splayed as Melvin finished hosing him off. When Melvin nudged him toward the house, he staggered.

"Go bow down on the kitchen table."

Clenching around the speculum, Ryou waddled self-consciously into the house. Nervous as he was, he still felt relieved to settle on the table with his legs spread. Moments later, he felt Melvin's hands on his ass again. They squeezed and kneaded the pale rounds of flesh. Nails raked Ryou's thighs. A palm cupped Ryou's balls.

"My sweet marshmallow creampuff," Melvin growled. "Almost sweet enough to devour." The hand between Ryou's legs rubbed and stroked. "I'll make you sweet enough to devour."

There was a pause, and then Ryou heard the fridge, followed by the cabinets, followed by the drawers. When Melvin finally returned, he grabbed Ryou's hips to adjust the position of his bum.

"Stay... right... There. Perfect." Melvin patted Ryou.

There was some clattering and clicking, like metal or glass on the counter top. The next thing Ryou felt was tap, tap, tapping on the speculum, follow by a thick wad of sticky goo making its way slowly down the shoot. He jerked, surprised. Melvin gripped Ryou's hips tighter, digging in his nails as he forced him back into position.

"Hold still," he warned. "If the light isn't angled perfectly, I'll have to open you wider again."

When Melvin turned around, Ryou dipped his head and sneaked a peek between his thighs. Melvin set a jar of marshmallow fluff on the counter. Before Melvin's body obscured his line of sight entirely, Ryou thought he glimpsed a can of sweet milk and a can of whipped cream.

Ryou held very still as Melvin poured the thick, syrupy milk into him, and then topped it all off with a healthy pile of the fluffy cream. It was weird, and maybe a bit embarrassing, but beyond the speculum it wasn't painful. The question became what Melvin intended to do to make it more unpleasant.

Melvin removed the metal device, allowing Ryou's body to close around the goopy mass of cream and sugar. One hand slathered Melvin's cock with coconut oil as his other yanked Ryou off the table by his hair. "I'm going to fuck you so hard your filling runs out, creampuff," Melvin purred. His teeth tugged at Ryou's ear lobe.

Cream... puff...? "Ah!" Between the stretching and oil, Melvin's dick went in easy. A thick, warm concoction squeezed out around it. It frothed and squished along Ryou's crack as Melvin pounded him hard enough to rock the table. Ryou sank to his elbows, and then to his belly, bent over the table. It was gross. Thick drips ran down the backs of his legs. There were sticky, wet sounds. But Melvin moved in him so easily... Ryou closed his eyes, managing to pretend that all the wet stuff was just lube for long enough to start enjoying the bumming after a while.

"Get up," Melvin panted, voice husky. Gripping Ryou's shoulders, he turned him around and forced him to the floor. "Start licking."

Melvin's cock and bollocks were both white with cream. Marik did practice some man-scaping, so Ryou had never been too uncomfortable tonguing Melvin's balls. The fact that all of that goo had come out of his own rectum turned his stomach, though. Even if Melvin had granted him the small mercy of a thorough cleaning. Unsurprisingly, Melvin wasn't about to give him a choice in the matter. When he took too long to obey, Melvin fisted his hair and ground his crotch on Ryou's face.

"Mouth open, tongue out, creampuff. I won't say it again."

Making an annoyed sound, Ryou opened his mouth and tilted his head to catch one of Melvin's testicles. His cheeks and chin were smeared with spit and goo by the time he moved on to the second one. Even his eyelids were sticky. He shut them tight, intending to keep them that way until he'd managed to scrub his face at least twice.

"Yes," Melvin breathed. "Taste yourself. Suck your guts off my cock, creampuff."

Ryou cringed. What bloody fantasy was flitting through Melvin's wild head now? He put his hands on Melvin's hips as he tongued his shaft. His thumbs stroked the shape of Melvin's Adonis belt. He wanted to look. Gazing up from his knees at the rippling plane of bronze muscle thrilled him. On the other hand, he didn't want whatever was all over his face in his eyes. He settled for taking Melvin's erection into his throat just to press his forehead against Melvin's abdomen. For a time, Melvin was content to drive his bellend down Ryou's esophagus until the Brit couldn't breathe.

Then Melvin slammed Ryou face-first onto the table. As Ryou blindly caught his breath, he was vaguely aware of Melvin pushing all the way into him before pulling all the way out. He poured coconut oil and sweetened milk down the furrow between Ryou's cheeks, letting it drain into his gaping hole. He plopped another large spoonful of marshmallow fluff into Ryou's entrance and then stuffed it deeper with his dick. Once he finished filling Ryou up, he rammed his cock in hard again.

Ryou arched his spine, grunting and gasping each time Melvin's pelvis slapped his backside. He heard Melvin winding up to finish. Braced himself as the thrusts came faster and harder.

And then Ryou was suddenly on his knees with his face buried in Melvin's crotch and the whole licking, stuffing, fucking cycle started again.

Ryou emitted a sobbing breath. Slobber glazed his chin and throat, to the point that his hair had glued itself to and around the sides of his neck. His mouth tasted weird, his legs were sticky, he wanted to shower, and Melvin just. Kept. Fucking. Him. And stuffing him. And fucking him. And...

Melvin laughed abruptly. "You know... what else is... white and sticky... creampuff?" He panted.

"Ah nn..." Ryou whined unintelligibly.

"A... tissue... full of... cum..." Laughing at his own joke, he finally finished, adding his own filling to the mess in Ryou's guts.

Ryou sank to the floor when Melvin let go. He started to rub his face, but stopped with his hands hovering uselessly in front of it instead. "I..." his breath hitched. "Water... I'd like water..."

Melvin didn't respond, but Ryou heard the kitchen sink running. There was a long wait, and then Melvin's shadow fell across him again. Ryou started to reach toward him, hesitantly, hoping he'd brought him a glass of water, but not sure what to expect.

Of course Melvin simply poured the water directly onto Ryou's upturned face. Ryou flinched, and then held his breath and opened his mouth. Perhaps the act was meant to be derogatory, but having water poured all over his face was almost exactly what he needed. He swished the water he managed to catch in his mouth before spitting it on the floor.

His eyes opened slowly, blinking up at the mad beauty looming over him. Kneeling in the puddle, red-faced, slimy-assed, and dripping, when Melvin's fingers caressed an arc across his temple Ryou leaned eagerly into the touch. "Can I..."

Melvin simply tilted his head.

Ryou hid his face in Melvin's palm. "I want to, nn, c-cum," he stammered.

"Mm. Don't let me stop you," Melvin said.

Ryou bit his lip. "But... I want... Please help me?"

"Are you expecting me to be nice twice in one night?"

Hoping begging would work, Ryou tried, "Please make me cum, Melvin."

Melvin shook his head slowly. "No. You," his finger followed the bridge of Ryou's nose, "creampuff, are going to get a warm, sticky handful of all that filling that came out of you, and you're going to rub it all over your dick."

Ryou paused, uncertain. When the fingers playing with his hair started tightening, he gathered some of the goop from around his ass and thighs. Blushing and a bit confused, he fondled himself slowly. Filling. The other word Melvin had said... Guts?

"Faster," Melvin said. He stared down at Ryou, focused but expressionless.

Ryou tried, cringing. "It's... It's too sticky... I..."

Without missing a beat, Melvin grabbed the jar of coconut oil and dropped it into Ryou's lap. He didn't like that Melvin seemed to be learning he could be mean on a less physical and more psychological level. He preferred the biting, scratching, pinching, and slapping. At least it gave him the physical contact he craved. There was something cold and lonely about getting himself off while Melvin watched with that blank, neutral expression.

But... but Melvin just wanted to watch him masturbate. That... that wasn't... People did that, didn't they?

And Melvin had feelings he didn't always bother to show. Producing the proper expression seemed like a conscious effort sometimes. So maybe the blankness was a comfortable, honest, good thing.

All of these thoughts flitted through Ryou's head as he struggled with the lid. The jar was slippery and messy, too. By the time he got it off, he was thinking about rubbing his hands all over Melvin in a nice, clean shower. As he gazed up at the naked body standing over him, moving his own hand obediently in his lap, he thought of all he places he wanted to touch that body and all the places he wanted that body to touch him. He thought of the way he had all of Melvin's focus and how he wanted to please him because maybe if Melvin was in a relaxed mood after the shower they could sit close on the couch and watch a movie.

Ryou rocked, moaning, but he didn't close his eyes. He watched Melvin's face as he came. It felt so good when he saw the tiniest hint of a smile.

 


	2. All the Fun Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I meant to post this for Valentine's Day, but I was having trouble deciding where to end it. The creampuff chapter was going to be a short bit at the beginning of this chapter before it developed into its own thing. That's okay, though. I like what I wound up with at the beginning better.

Ryou settled his face between Melvin's pecs. They rose and fell with slow breaths, a counter point to the hammering heart underneath them. Ryou closed his eyes, shifting as a familiar liquid warmth trickled out of him. His thighs throbbed. He never realized how much work riding Melvin was until he finished. With a warm body under him and heavy hands on his waist, he drifted near something like sleep. He didn't want to sleep yet, though. He wanted to be awake and conscious and enjoy the afterglow.

As their heartbeats stabilized, Ryou managed to lift his head. Lacing his fingers under his chin, he looked up at Melvin. With his head angled back on the arm of the sofa, all Ryou could see was his throat. He wanted to kiss it. He didn't want to move to reach it.

Silence stretched out. Aside from his heart and lungs, Melvin didn't move. If it hadn't been for his respiratory pattern, Ryou would have believed he'd fallen asleep. A question meandered its way to Ryou's lips. It was such a corny question, Ryou cringed to think about it. Or he might have if he'd had the energy to cringe. It was sort of a dangerous question, too. But it was also burning, and so Ryou hesitantly gave voice to it. "What are you thinking about?"

Melvin didn't move, but he did say, "Fucking you is one of the things that feels good."

The way he said it, he may as well have said, 'picking up milk from the shop.' However, the words struck Ryou in a way he hadn't been prepared to properly process.

"I don't know if it feels better than digging out a heart," he continued in the same flat tone. "It might." He looked down at Ryou.

"Oh," was the only word Ryou could get out. The idea that Melvin liked fucking him elated him in a way he was afraid to express. Melvin would laugh at him. If he knew how that offhand sentence made Ryou's pulse race, he'd laugh so hard, and Ryou would be so embarrassed. It didn't help that he followed his words with brushing Ryou's hair behind his ears as he stared at him. Ryou swallowed. He sort of felt like crying, and he didn't know why, and that freaked him out more.

"What is that face?" Melvin asked.

"I'm surprised that you," not feel that way, don't say that, "think that."

"You're not making sense," Melvin said.

"I don't know," Ryou blushed and hid his face in Melvin's chest. He'd thought a lot about the thing Melvin had said their first night hanging out. _You spend the whole movie wondering why he doesn't kill her, and at the very end you find out it was because he loved her._ Physical sensation was everything to Melvin. If lust was a proxy for... "It's nothing," he said. "I think I'm giddy from endorphins." He gave a short, nervous laugh. 

"Mm." Melvin's head fell back to its original position.

Ryou bit his lip. "I remembered a horror romance that we haven't seen yet." He'd been hesitant to suggest Audition because Melvin had been so pissed about the father in The Cell. Even if he hadn't admitted it, his reaction had been obvious and, frankly, terrifying. On the other hand, he seemed relaxed enough right now to take a couple levels of agitation without flying off the handle.

And Ryou could not get his mind off his butcher's apron fantasy. Asking Melvin for things had never been easy, especially when it came to Melvin's libido. Melvin liked to turn Ryou's sexual desires into opportunities to be mean. Getting what he wanted worked best if he put the idea in Melvin's head indirectly.

 

 

Several nights later, Ryou placed the Ring on his dresser, checked his phone for any notes from the Spirit, and then stepped into the hallway. Marik's door stood open, the room beyond dark and soundless. Ryou smiled as he made his way downstairs. "Melvin?"

The kitchen glowed, messy from Marik and the Spirit's dinner, but empty. Ryou frowned. He was out hunting, then. Was the ice chest gone? Ryou couldn't be sure. He didn't know where Melvin hid it. Ryou considered popping in a butt plug just in case, but Melvin would want him unprepared. He might even get pissed and gag Ryou with it while he reamed him out. Wrinkling his nose, Ryou started washing dishes instead.

As he put away the last plate and picked up a wine glass, a sound from the living room drew his attention. He shut off the water, listening. "M-" It occurred to him that maybe Melvin hadn't come out at all tonight. That was rare, but it did happen. "Hello?"

No answer. No more sounds.

Maybe Melvin was playing one of his games. Ryou tugged at his hair. His heart pitter-pattered at the thought. He went into the living room and reached for the light switch. A hand clamped around his wrist and yanked him into a backwards embrace. It was warm. It was rubbery. Oh, sweet tea and crumpets, had he actually done something Ryou wanted? He wanted to turn around. He wanted the lights on.

Melvin wrapped a rubber-gloved hand under Ryou's jaw, pulling it up and sideways. "Biscuit..." He licked from the angle of Ryou's shoulder to the back of Ryou's ear.

"Why are the lights off?" Ryou breathed.

"I wanted to surprise you." Melvin's breath and lips tickled Ryou's neck.

"You certainly managed that." He wanted to take his shirt off, give Melvin's mouth more skin to torment.

"But I haven't even gotten to the surprise yet."

"Wh-" A needle jabbed Ryou's neck. Pain flared around the site as Melvin injected him with something. Ryou tried to pull free. Melvin latched an arm around his waist. "What was that?"

Melvin kissed around the injection site, ignoring the question.

Ryou pulled and pushed at the arms around him. "Please. Please, what did you do?" Against his will, his body sagged into Melvin's embrace. "Tell me," he begged, voice shaking.

"The short answer," Melvin said between licks and nips, "is that it's a paralytic."

Oh dear, oh no, oh buggering, buttery biscuits, Ryou had not expected him to take it this far. Where had he even gotten a paralytic?

"Yes, yes," Melvin breathed, nuzzling the pulse in Ryou's neck. "I can feel your fear. Fluttering flutteries under your skin." He giggled.

If Melvin let go, Ryou knew he'd crumple.

"Did you know that today was a special day?" Melvin continued. "Marik was thinking about it for weeks."

Ryou tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't obey his commands.

"That's right," Melvin teased. "The anniversary of the day Florence and Marik met in Battle City. That has to be at least tangentially special for us, too, right?" He chuckled. "Like I need an excuse to be mean to you. But..."

Melvin had to let go of Ryou's chin to turn on the light. Ryou's head sagged forward. Not that he was in any hurry to see Melvin's special surprise. He had a bad feeling that the paralytic was the least of his problems. Melvin had immobilized him to do something awful.

"Surprise," Melvin sang as he lifted Ryou's head.

A soft sound left Ryou's throat. It was the only thing he could do. All of the furniture had been pushed to the walls. A large sheet of plastic blanketed the floor. On the coffee table sat a laptop and a metal serving tray with an array of kitchen knives.

No! No marks! Ryou wanted to scream. Ryou wanted to struggle. Nothing happened. He could feel Melvin touching his body. He could feel Melvin moving his body. He just couldn't move his own body.

Melvin laid him out in the middle of the plastic. As he straddled Ryou's thighs, Ryou finally caught a glimpse of his attire. Black latex gloves covered his arms to mid-bicep. They clung to his muscles like a second skin. His shoulders, his entire torso from what Ryou could tell, were bare, except for the black, rubbery apron that just covered everything Ryou would've wanted to see.

His hands brushed up Ryou's sides, pushing his shirt to his armpits. He leaned to stretch Ryou's arms above his head, and then finished removing Ryou's shirt. Ryou couldn't change the angle of his head to watch all of it, but he felt Melvin strip the rest of him down, too. When Melvin finished and plopped his butt on Ryou's pelvis, Ryou felt another thing. Underneath that apron, Melvin was completely naked. His breath hitched.

"You like that, snowflake?" Melvin rocked his hips.

Ryou's cock responded, already half hard. The only other thing Ryou could do was breathe a little harder.

Melvin kept up the slow rocking motion as he continued. "I usually cover up more for... this kind of thing. But you're my special snowflake, aren't you? I think I'd like feeling your blood on my skin."

Ryou wanted to scream, but breathing had become an effort and all he could manage was a thin squeak.

Cupping Ryou's face, Melvin assured, "Not too much. You need most of it. But... just..." His eyes rolled up as he picked his words. "Maybe some of the blood you don't need. Right?" A low chuckle rumbled his chest. His hands wandered lower as he spoke. "I've been thinking a lot about the parts you need. The parts I like. The parts you don't need. The parts I don't like."

Nonono, what the mad train of thought was he on about? He had to be teasing. Ryou prayed he was teasing. But the knives. And he couldn't move. Couldn't speak. No!

His fingers traced outlines on Ryou's torso. "Your heart and your lungs. You need those. The stomach and intestines to feed the whole system. Your colon to get rid of what you don't use, and your brain to run the whole mess." Melvin smiled, playing with Ryou's hair. "Do you know the really interesting thing about... not even human bodies. A lot of bodies. Do you know what the _really interesting_ thing about bodies is?"

Ryou told himself Melvin was only being scary. He'd threatened Ryou with knives before, but he'd never actually done anything with them. Of course he'd also said Ryou should never trust him.

"Like you could say if you did," Melvin laughed. "The really interesting thing about bodies... is..." His hands squeezed Ryou's waist, "all of the important junk is squished and squeezed and neatly contained in one central place." Gleeful now, he sat up and spread his arms. "Everything else is only for mobility and communication! Isn't that _neat_? That's a rhetorical question. Of course it's neat!"

Melvin ground his ass on Ryou's dick again. Ryou would've groaned if he could.

"Okay, I admit, there are a couple of fun parts. But do you need them? How important do I think they are? Those are the juicy questions."

The apron dragged across Ryou's body as Melvin shifted down his legs. He stopped where Ryou couldn't see him, and then Ryou felt something warm and wet on his member. Melvin's tongue. Melvin's lips. Melvin's mouth. Melvin's throat. His head bobbed so slowly, and Ryou wanted to move his hips, but he bloody couldn't! He wanted to moan and arch and squirm. Mood setting. It was all only mood setting.

When Melvin started sucking, Ryou's heart really started to go. His breathing was the only thing that could show his excitement, though. Could he orgasm if he was paralyzed? Didn't that take muscle contractions? But he could breathe, if barely. He was going to find out soon. He was going to find out...

Melvin stopped and sat up. "Definitely a fun part." He flicked Ryou's throbbing bellend, and then stood up. Flashing his butt and balls as he stepped over Ryou's face.

Translucent motes fogged Ryou's vision. The popcorn ceiling blurred to a vague impression of wavy shadows, like a sandy beach, and then snapped into focus. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blinked.

What.

His heavy tongue clicked at the back of his mouth as he pulled air past it. The floor of his mouth tasted sour and metallic.

Is.

The halo around the light on the ceiling hurt his eyes. Spit pooled under his tongue.

Happening.

Happening? Part of a thought that struggled to connect. He didn't feel tired. He felt alert. Just confused. Increasingly confused.

At first he wasn't even sure if the first twings of music were real. "Hail, hail, what's the matter with your head, yeah..." No, that was real. Melvin had put on music.

Melvin appeared over Ryou again, shading the irritating light. He had a marker clamped between his teeth and a strip of cloth in his hand. His fingers brushed Ryou's eyelids closed, and then he tied the blindfold over them.

"Let's start with a tour of the parts I don't like," Melvin said. He picked up Ryou's hand. "I wavered on this part a lot. It is good for playing with my dick. But, you also use it to stop me from fucking your throat. So..."

The marker flicked dotted lines across Ryou's knuckles and around his wrist. The cold, wet pokes tickled. Then Melvin dropped that hand and did the same thing to his other hand.

"Come and get your love," the laptop droned. "Come and get your..."

"Now, if I don't want these," Melvin shook Ryou's limp hand, "we obviously don't need the rest of it." The next lines of dashes went on Ryou's elbows and shoulders. "They're in the way more often than not. I won't miss them."

The pleasure of the marker dancing on his skin warred with the vague fear clouding the back of his mind. But it was increasingly hard to knit coherent thoughts together. Feeling was the easiest thing left.

Melvin moved to Ryou's feet. "These are obviously useless," he said as he marked Ryou's toes. "And what are you going to do with these? Run away? Pfft." Ankles. Then knees. "But this part..." Melvin's hands ran up Ryou's thighs. "I thought long and hard about this part." At Ryou's hips, Melvin's fingers traced down the creases of Ryou's thighs. "I don't have a bone saw, and if I had to cut here who knows how your slappable little ass would come out. So we'll keep these."

Ryou's breath caught as Melvin squeezed his balls.

"But if you ever try to close them," Melvin hissed, "I will find a bonesaw."

He stood up and walked away. Ryou tried to listen, but he couldn't focus through the music. 'Come and Get Your Love' ended. 'Hungry Like the Wolf' began. Melvin arranged Ryou spread eagle on the floor.

"Mm. Snowflake..." He kissed Ryou's unresponsive lips. He took Ryou's hand and spread his fingers out flat, palm down.

Ryou wanted to cry. He wanted to cry before he felt the searing pain cutting across his knuckles. Then he did cry, or at least his eyes watered behind his lids.

The wand?

Not with the rubber gloves.

Not with the warm, viscous wet spreading under his palm.

No! This couldn't be real!

The initial shock of pain faded to a dull, constant burn on his knuckles. His fingers? He... he couldn't feel his fingers.

No, nono, no...

He tried to focus through the fear and confusion. Tried to feel the warm puddle under his fingers the same way he felt it under his palm.

He couldn't.

Melvin gripped his forearm, holding it in place on the floor.

What had Melvin done to his fingers? Even if they were still there, what had Melvin done?

Pain cut across his wrist next. It lingered on and jabbed at his nerves for longer than his fingers. A puddle of warmth. A hot ring around his wrist. When the brunt of the pain stopped, he couldn't feel his hand, either.

He tried to scream, but only succeeded in pushing more air through his nose.

And it went on that way to his elbow, and his shoulder. By then his eyes were watering so badly that his nose had clogged. He struggle for breath, bright spots dancing on the inside of his eyelids.

Like the other three times, once the pain faded to the dull burn, he couldn't feel his arm.

A hand gently nudged his chin, turning his head sideways. His tongue flopped to the side of his mouth, opening his airway.

Couldn't move his arm, couldn't feel his arm, it had to be gone, no, no, no!

Spit drizzled from the corner of his mouth, mixing with the warm, slimy liquid under his cheek. The sickly odor of it wormed into his nostrils. He felt nauseous and dizzy.

Panic morphed the light and dark shapes spotting his vision into a horror show as Melvin started on his other arm. The cutting of tendons and separation of joints. He couldn't get it out of his head. No more than he could move or scream as Melvin finished his second arm and moved to his feet.

The pattern didn't change. Melvin was meticulous. Ruthless. At least by the time he finished Ryou's second ankle, the panic had settled to a cold, painful shock. Whatever Melvin had done, it was too late to fix or stop anything. At least it was almost over.

The Spirit would be so angry. Marik would feel so awful.

There was a long pause as Ryou tried to settle into the burning sensation at his shoulders and knees.

A latex-clad finger poked at Ryou's member, long gone flaccid. "Now this." Melvin's finger traced up and down the shaft. "How much do we need this fun part?"

Not over. The pain in his temples pulsed on and on. A throbbing eternity.

At least he couldn't drown in his own vomit? Maybe?

"Because this is a fun part too." Melvin's finger teased Ryou's butt. "This is my favorite fun part."

He dipped a finger through the slimy puddle under Ryou's thighs, and then, much to Ryou's rising nausea, penetrated him with the digit. It prodded and rubbed, finding the place that turned Ryou's belly warm.

His darting, confused consciousness latched on to the sudden spark of pleasure with a surprised, excited hope.

"Mad about you," the laptop sang. "Lost in your eyes. Mad about love..."

No, he was going to do something awful. What was he doing?

Yes, it felt so good. Melvin was so good at making him feel so good.

No! He needed help!

Help wouldn't help now. What was the point?

Enjoy it...

"You think you can learn to cum for me just like this? Hm?" Melvin purred, adding a second finger.

Ryou wanted to moan or buck or wiggle. Frustrating.

"Maybe this part is too distracting." Melvin tickled Ryou's shaft with his free hand.

Grab it. Grab it, squeeze it, something, please!

"Maybe you just need to want it badly enough." His latex-clad finger kept stroking lightly up and down the underside of Ryou's growing erection. "Will you ever want it badly enough when it's as easy as a good, hard stroke?"

Something... something very... bad... What...

The hand gave Ryou's dick a sudden, hard squeeze. Ryou almost blew his load. So blimming close. Maybe he couldn't. Agh!

"Mm," Melvin hummed.

Hand moved away.

Bad... bad, very...

Touch... please, touch...

Then there was pain. Cutting, sharp, hot pain at his loins. Ryou almost managed a reedy scream. And when the pain faded, the dull burn, and the wet, and... and...

Bloody fucking shit, nonononono, this couldn't be real. It couldn't. It couldn't.

"There. Now you have to learn to like it." Melvin laughed. Cackled.

Why? Whywhywhywhywhy?

Because Melvin was a mean, scary bastard.

But... but...

The mean, scary bastard pushed apart Ryou's thighs and pulled Ryou's ass into his lap. Ryou felt the lower edge of the apron draped across his torso. Felt Melvin's cock fill him. Cringed at the slickness of it. So much blood. There had to be. So much.

"Do you feel it now, biscuit?" Melvin leered. "Do you?"

Slam, slam, slam against the good spot.

Ryou only cried. Still, silent tears soaked the band of material covering his eyes. Each thrust caused him to slide on the messy plastic sheet. He wanted to pass out. More than anything, he wanted to pass out and have the whole thing done with. Why couldn't he pass out? There was so much blood!

"Oh, gods, you are the most fuckable little limey, crumpet. I've never see you look so fuckable. Gods..." Melvin prattled on wildly. The impending orgasm was as obvious in his heavy panting and lurching pace.

When it was over, Melvin gathered Ryou's body into his lap. Something fleshy settled across Ryou's thighs. When Melvin pulled the blindfold down around Ryou's neck, Ryou was glad he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see. He didn't know what he looked like, but he was sure that if he did know he'd snap right out of reality.

Melvin tilted Ryou's head back in the crook of his elbow and lifted Ryou's eyelids one at a time. Ryou stared at him because there wasn't anything else to see. Red stuff streaked his bangs. Ryou's tear blurred eyes and fear frazzled brain couldn't make much of it. Melvin's lips formed some kind of smile. "Mm. You're cute like this." Sticky fingers picked Ryou's hair out of the salt on his cheeks. "Like a helpless doll."

More tears rolled down as Melvin carefully combed Ryou's hair off of his face.

"Much warmer and softer."

Gradually, Ryou realized his shoulders were shaking. An audible hiccup escaped his chest.

"Are you that upset that I didn't let you finish?"

"Please," he hiccuped. "I'm- scared. Please..."

"Please what?"

"I don't know," he sniffled in a halting voice. "I'm- just- scared."

"Aw. You're still confused." Melvin held Ryou's limp arm up by the wrist. "Here. See?"

Ryou flinched away from the limb, covered in the same red stuff, hand flopped dead over Melvin's fist. It wasn't until a moment later that he realized he felt something move against his side when Melvin dropped it.

"Once the drugs wear off, you'll be right as rain," Melvin said.

Drugs? Ryou cried harder. What acid trip from hell had Melvin sent him on?

"You really thought I cut off your arms and legs." Melvin laughed. "That's wonderful. Between you and me, creating an illusion without magic wasn't exactly a walk in the cake."

"It was awful," Ryou protested.

"Don't worry. I think all of your parts are fun parts. Even your brain." Melvin flicked Ryou's forehead.

Ryou trembled. He didn't know how to respond. Melvin hadn't broken any rules. He wasn't sure how to complain if Melvin hadn't broken any rules. But his heart was hammering so hard. He'd never known he could be so scared.

Fake. Fake fear. No different than getting on a roller coaster. Or going to a haunted house.

Ryou tried to walk himself through it. Couldn't feel his limbs. Either Melvin used some kind of local anesthetic, or it was an anticipated side effected of the paralytic. Maybe something simpler like a lot of Novocain. The cutting... It had to have been the violet wand somehow. The music would have concealed the electrical hum. Some glass node that didn't require skin to skin contact. Could Melvin cut him and touch him at the same time now?

It was...

Very...

Creative.

The misdirection with the tray of knives. The paralytic so he couldn't move the wrong way and realize his arm was only numb. All to create the experience of being carved up without breaking the no marks rule.

Melvin was a well of devious creativity. Just endlessly fascinating.

 


	3. Sunscreen, Sunburn

The first thing Ryou noticed upon waking was the searing heat under his back. He was on top of his sheets and completely naked. All of his skin hurt. Wincing, he rolled upright and picked up his phone. He found a note.

_I swear I wore sunscreen all day. As soon as I can go outside again, I'm going to track down every wanker involved in making this shit and banish them to Melvin's Shadow Realm beach resort for an eternity of sunscreenless agony. In the mean time, there's aloe lotion in the fridge._

Ryou lowered the phone. Melvin. Moving hurt. Existing hurt. Melvin would have a field day with him. Come to think of it, he was surprised Melvin wasn't crouched at the foot of his bed drooling like a wild dog. Maybe he didn't know?

Taking care not to brush his arms against his sides, Ryou made his way to the door and opened it slowly. He gritted his teeth, waiting for Melvin to spring out of the dark and grab him. He didn't even relax when it didn't happen right away. It would happen. Whenever he didn't know where Melvin was, there was a one hundred percent chance that an ambush was on the horizon. Inevitable accosting aside, Ryou had his own plans, and he may as well see how far into them he could get before Melvin interrupted.

He went into his dark bathroom, hoping leaving the light off would make Melvin less inclined to check there immediately, and drew himself the coldest bath he could manage. He stepped in without waiting for it to fill. No time to wait.

Cold water swirled around his calves and up his thighs. Ryou sighed, dipping his fingers in the water and sprinkling some across his burned chest. Splashed some onto his hot face. Yes, yes, yes... As the water climbed his torso, he eased himself lower, dipping the ends of his hair. The chilled strands clung to his shoulders, neck, and face like a soothing wrap.

He wondered if he could convince Melvin to do something involving ice tonight. Would red sunburn and blue hypothermia make him turn purple? By Jove, they could find out together! Wouldn't that be fun?

_Tap tap taptap._

_Tap tap taptap._

Ryou looked at the dark silhouette drumming its fingers on the door frame. "Oh. There you are. Hi."

"You say that like you were looking for me."

Feeling an unexpected twinge of guilt, Ryou tried to change the subject. "Did Marik have fun at the beach?"

"More fun than Florence." Melvin said. "My turn. Why are the lights off?"

Ryou sank sheepishly into the water. "You can turn them on if you want."

"You can say it," Melvin said. "I want you to say it."

Ryou gulped. "Everything hurts."

"Yes..."

"I just wanted to stay in the bath a little longer."

"Yes..."

Ryou bit his lip, mumbling, "I was hiding."

"Of course you were," Melvin purred, finally moving farther into the room.

Ryou flinched, bracing himself as Melvin sat on the floor and dipped his hand in the water. For the time being, however, his fingers only tickled the upper areas of Ryou's thigh. One of the few parts that wasn't burned.

"Funny thing that this is still a nice place to touch."

Ryou tried to relax, letting the hypnotic tone of Melvin's voice wash over him in the dark.

"I wanted to stake you naked and spread eagle on the lawn so I could listen to you beg for mercy as every inch of you seared deep pink."

Droplets sprinkled Ryou's face as Melvin traced Ryou's lips with a finger.

"But as far as happy accidents go, this will do."

Melvin devoured Ryou's mouth. Ryou pressed up into the kiss for a moment before a thought caused him to break it. "Happy accidents?"

Mouth moving to Ryou's neck instead, Melvin ignored the question.

Ryou shuddered as Melvin's tongue slicked over a burned spot. "Did you do this?" He asked, panicking and horrified. "M-Melvin," he stammered as teeth grazed his too sensitive skin. "Please..." He tried not to squirm too much. Even squirming hurt. "What did you do?"

A hand flew to Ryou's throat, locking tight around it. Melvin slowly tilted his head until his face hovered inches from Ryou's, close enough for Ryou to catch the glitter of his eyes in the dark. "Let's say I did switch the labels on Marik and Florence's sunscreen," he whispered. "If I did, what difference would it make?"

"I..." Ryou's throat rippled under Melvin's palm. "But... y-you're not supposed to d-do that..."

"Why." The question was so flat that it may as well have been a statement.

"B-because..." Ryou's eyes darted side to side. He didn't know what to say. "The... The Spirit..."

"Didn't wear enough sunscreen at the beach, biscuit." Melvin's voice was light, almost musical. "Your poor skin is just too sensitive." He scraped the edge of a nail across Ryou's cheek. "What a pity."

Ryou whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. It must have been the wrong thing, because the fingers on either side of his neck tightened harshly and suddenly. Ryou heard his blood rushing in his ears as his pulse struggled against the pressure.

"And so we find ourselves back at the question of what you're going to do about it."

"Nn..." The lightheadedness felt good when Melvin was fucking him. Right now he was only afraid and defeated. "Nothing... I'm not going to do anything... I can't... I wouldn't..."

The grip loosened. "You know what I'm going to do?" Melvin asked.

Ryou shook his head, eyes wide and wet.

"I'm going to use the soap."

Ryou's stomach dropped. "Oh, please no..."

Melvin got to his feet, dragging Ryou up after him. Ryou yelped as fingers dug into his burned arm.

"Get against the wall," Melvin leered.

"Please," Ryou begged, clasping his hands at his chest. "I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't trying to avoid you. I'm sorry." Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, whipped him around, and shoved him face first into the wall. They twisted one of his arms up behind him. The sunburn made the pain at least three times worse.

"What's going to happen if you make me bruise you?" Melvin whispered in Ryou's ear.

The first tear fell. Ryou pressed his forehead against the wall. At least the wall was cool. "You're," his breath hitched, "going to," he sniffed, "tie me to the bed... until it goes away..."

"Sounds like you should just stand against the wall."

"Yes," Ryou whimpered, nodding.

"Yes," Melvin purred. He released Ryou's arm and stroked the damp mane of white hair instead. "Good biscuit."

None of this was going to be remotely nice at all. Ryou sobbed quietly as Melvin pumped a healthy amount of the Spirit's cheap, antibacterial body wash into his palm. There was nothing Ryou could do except let Melvin have his fun and hope he'd be in a less violent mood tomorrow.

Three fingers plunged straight into him, pulled out, and stabbed in harder. Over and over, until the soap frothed and burned. Ryou cried out, clenching.

"Go on, my little toasted marshmallow," Melvin purred. "Tell me which pain burns brighter."

"My bum," Ryou whimpered. "My bum is on fire..."

Melvin slapped Ryou's upper arm. The wet smack was almost as loud as Ryou's yelp.

"What about that?" Melvin asked. He kept slapping at Ryou with his free hand as he said, "Or that? Or that? Hm?"

Ryou curled in on himself, trying to disappear into the wall. "Yes. Yes! Yes, it hurts more! It hurts more!"

Bracing his hands on either side of Ryou, Melvin leaned in close enough for his breath to heat Ryou's cheek. He stared quietly as Ryou caught his own breath. Instinct wanted to rub all the burning spots Melvin had just assaulted, but logic knew that would make it worse.

"Open the tunnel. Here comes the train," Melvin chuckled.

Reaching back, Ryou spread his cheeks. As usual, Melvin bottomed out on the first thrust. Oh dear, oh dear, _dry_ might've hurt less than the soap. Bloody hell!

The heat beneath Ryou's skin intensified as Melvin wrapped around him and squeezed him close, adding his own heat. Teeth scraped Ryou's shoulder. Nails raked Ryou's belly. He squealed through frightened tears, flinching and writhing as Melvin pounded him. Every touch lit his skin up like an oven. Like the surface of the sun. "It burns," he sobbed, hoping to get Melvin off quicker. "Every touch burns..."

Melvin pinned Ryou to the wall, grabbing and lifting one of Ryou's knees to get a better angle. Ryou had to lean sideways in the crook of Melvin's other arm, his other foot barely reaching the ground with his toes.

"Please cum," Ryou begged over and over under his breath. "Please finish, please cum, please..."

Melvin pinched Ryou's belly. Ryou screamed. Melvin laughed.

"I'll have to fuck you harder," Melvin growled. "You want me to fuck you harder?" He pinched Ryou's belly again.

"Yes! Yes, fuck me harder, just please cum, finish, stop, please!" Ryou babbled. Then he sobbed as Melvin boosted him higher, scraping Ryou's chest and belly on the wall. He couldn't reach the floor at all anymore.

It hurt, it hurt, even after Melvin finally filled him and then eased out with a satiated growl, everything still felt hot and puffy and miserable. Ryou sank to his knees. The cold floor chilled his shins. He tried to focus on that instead of the sudsy semen leaking out of him. At least now that Melvin had finished, he could get the aloe unmolested. Maybe.

Blimey, the welts mapping his seared skin burned like open wounds! If they'd felt wet as well, he might have thought Melvin had broken skin.

Ryou sank forward, cooling his face on the tiles. Despite the pain, he wasn't ready to move. Maybe he'd just stretch out on the floor and stay there for a while.

Or not. Melvin rolled him over and scooped him up. There was no attempt to be gentle about it. Though he got the impression Melvin wasn't being specifically rough, either.

Melvin set him in the tub and pushed his thighs apart, reaching between them. Ryou tensed as fingers rubbed and probed the ring of muscle. Cleaning him out, he realized, as the sting from the soap faded. His nerves still remained on edge until he felt a cool, wet hand on his face as well. "I'm sorry I hid," he whispered. "I didn't _really_ mean to _hide_ , I just... Everything hurts."

Melvin held Ryou's face with both hands. "I'm not mad at you for being afraid." Thumbs stroked Ryou's cheeks. "I told you. I want you to be afraid."

Cautiously optimistic that the violence was over for the night, Ryou pushed forward with, "Do we have any ice?"

"Hm. I guess not." Melvin's hands wandered to Ryou's chest. "That's too bad. You'd turn wonderful colors."

Ryou laughed. Melvin was predictable in some ways. "Yes. Probably." He pushed himself up to brush his lips on Melvin's cheek bone. His skin protested the movement. "Agh. I'd better dry off and see about that lotion, then." He hesitated, wondering if Melvin would let him leave the tub. He couldn't read Melvin's expression in the near-dark, but the figure beside him did shift to the side enough to let him pass.

Relieved, Ryou gingerly patted his skin with a towel, and then wrapped up his hair so he could go downstairs. As he got closer to the light in the living room, he finally got a clear look at his skin. His arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs from the knees down. All of it was almost neon pink. He winced. It would peel. He could marinate himself in aloe for the next two days and it would still peel. Melvin had messed him up.

And the Spirit hadn't even had any inkling that something might be wrong? As a tomb robber, the Spirit generally prided himself on being alert and perceptive. Melvin was insidious.

But it would be okay. It would. It had to be. It was.

He found the chilled bottle of lotion in the fridge door. He filled his hand with it and brushed a thick layer up his forearm. Then he did the same thing to his other arm, letting the cool salve sit on his skin as he painted more onto his chest and stomach. By then his hot skin had devoured the chill from the lotion on his arms, so he started carefully rubbing it in.

As he bent over to work on his legs, he spotted Melvin's bare feet at the kitchen door. He straightened and turned. Naked, Melvin leaned in the frame, watching him, arms crossed, head tilted to rest just above his shoulder. Ryou blushed. "If you're going to stare, you could at least help."

"But watching you is fun," Melvin said.

Ryou would never be able to reach his back on his own. "Touching me is more fun, right?" He tried.

Melvin cackled. "Five minutes ago you were begging me _not_ to touch you. What am I supposed to do with all of these mixed signals, snowflake?"

Ryou pouted at him, scowling a little. "This is your game. It's hardly much of a request."

Melvin grinned, leaned forward, and said, "No." He straightened, laughing.

"Melvin, please..." Ryou sighed.

"Oh, all right," Melvin sighed dramatically. As he took the bottle from Ryou, he pinched Ryou's rosy cheek, hard, giving Ryou's head a light shake. "But only because you're _so cute_."

As Ryou cringed and covered his cheek, Melvin stole the towel off his head and spread it on the floor. Bowing slightly, he swept his hand through the air over it, flashing Ryou a crooked grin. Sighing, unsure, but wanting to avoid being teased for changing his mind _again_ , Ryou stretched out belly down on the towel. Melvin straddled him, sitting on his thighs. The cool, white liquid splattered Ryou's back in small, looping patterns. Ryou bit his lips, braced for something awful to happen. Rubbing too hard. Scraping with nails. When flat palms slicked across his skin, he relaxed, face sinking to the floor.

Hands brushed up and out along the backs of Ryou's arms, and then worked their way down Ryou's sides. They gave Ryou's butt a few extra squeezes, massaging that verged on blatant fondling. One thumb pushed just a little deep as it followed the cleft of his bum. Ryou couldn't help a pleasantly startled gasp. As Melvin's hands continued to his thighs, he hoped they'd slip between them, but they didn't. They followed his calves to his ankles and then stopped.

"Roll over," Melvin said.

Ryou obeyed without hesitation. He didn't want to look too eager, because Melvin might laugh him off entirely. He did give an extra wiggle to his hips as he adjusted his position, though. Exaggerating his discomfort. Drawing attention to his hardening member. Hoping...

Melvin started with Ryou's shins, working his way up as slowly as possible. Teasing wanker. His hands moved all the way to the tops of Ryou's thighs, and then forked off to his hips and sides. Ryou set his jaw, waiting. He'd get back to it. He would. After filling his hands with more lotion, he did. At first it was still a bit cold. The shiver soaked through Ryou's belly and ran all the way up his spine. A warm wave followed as the hand _shlicked_ up and down his shaft. Melvin's other hand rubbed Ryou's hip, feeling him. Feeling the only parts that felt good.

Ryou stared up at Melvin, panting through slightly parted lips. He wanted to grab Melvin shoulders. Pull him closer. Kiss the relaxed pout of his mouth. But moving hurt. His whole body was already warm. Melvin's heat would just burn him. Burn him up. Ugh. It wasn't fair.

His hips lifted, pulsing in time with Melvin's fist. Ryou reached to squeeze Melvin's knees. It was the only contact he could manage without adding to his own pain. "Melvin..." Ryou closed his eyes and arched his back. The skin between his shoulders protested, but he didn't care. Melvin tugged at his willy harder and faster and that was the only thing that mattered until he jizzed in Melvin's palm.

Melvin gave Ryou's cock a few more strokes, mixing the cum and the lotion into an oily, sticky paste. He hunched forward, devouring Ryou's mouth without touching his body. His messy hands threaded into Ryou's hair, fisting and pulling. Ryou didn't care that he would probably have to wash his hair in the sink later. He just wanted kisses. He wanted all of the kisses.

 


End file.
